Who wants Hermione
by glossy lips
Summary: Somebody wants something from hermione, she surely will not apprecieate. try and discover the bad character, throughout the fic.
1. wind of change

Hi everyone! This is my second fic, none of the characters are mine, they belong to J.K.Rowling. The plot is mine though. As for my other fic, I will soon make the French traduction. In the mean time, you will have to read this version.  
  
Chapter 1: Wind of change  
  
The weather was hot in London when Hermione got to King's Cross. Passing through platform 93/4, to board on the Hogwarts express, she felt a cold draft of air, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
Hermione didn't remain alone for too long as she heard Harry and Ron coming to meet her; the uncomfortable sensation she had had moments ago just vanished, as fast as it had come, when she saw her friends.  
  
"Hey Hermione! How's summer been?" they both said in the same voice.  
  
"Not bad, how about yours boys?"  
  
"Well, Harry said, I've spent the first month at the Dursley's and that was pretty bad but I kept my moral up since I won't ever see them anymore. Then, I joined Ron and as you may know, we had lots of fun but my scar was still hurting once in a while."  
  
"At least, nothing weird or horrible seems to have happened. Maybe you- know-who decided to let go!"  
  
"I think you're a bit too optimistic Ron. Anyway, I wondered if you'd take crooksanks with you while I go to the Headboy/Headgirl meeting."  
  
"Do you know who the headboy will be?!"  
  
"Actually, I don't have the slightest idea Ron."  
  
The three of them boarded the train, Hermione heading for the meeting and Harry and Ron to a compartment in the middle wagon.  
  
*****  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, we were just waiting for you. Please, have a seat; as you two are the top students of the school in 7th year, you have been chosen to become Headboy and Headgirl and for we want this year to be an amazing one, we need to discuss your duties." That was McGonagall, sounding perfectly calm.  
  
Hermione's eyes widened as she entered the room, in shock, staring at the headboy and the person she'd be sharing her living quarters with this year.  
  
"Granger." He said, looking at her with a smirk.  
  
"Miss Granger, won't you shake hands with Mr Malfoy?" McGonagall asked as she hadn't moved.  
  
As she leaned forward to shake hands with Malfoy, she felt that uncomfortable sensation of cold air that caused the hair in the back of her neck to rise, as if frightened.  
  
McGonagall went through a little speech about their duties and the importance to be an example to the other students and to accord themselves in order to be that example. Within minutes, McGonagall let them go back to their friends.  
  
"See ya in the dorms Mudblood, wish you won't dirty it all over!" Malfoy told her as they walked through the train. He had said it out loud enough so to be sure everybody had heard.  
  
She walked slowly to her friends' compartment. Still in shock, she opened the door and took a seat besides Ron, on the bench opposite to Harry's.  
  
" 'Mione, what happened to you? Saw a ghost?!" Harry teased her, half concerned, half amused.  
  
As she didn't answer, Ron tried to fill in the conversation: "So who's the lucky guy you'll be living with this year?" he asked with a smirk, wshing so badly it had been him.  
  
Looking to her feet, she whispered "Malfoy."  
  
"WHAT! MALFOY! THAT BLOODY HELL SON OF A BITCH-DEATH-EATER-TO -BE- MUGGLEBORNS'S-SATAN-VOLDEMORT'S-SON-IN-LAW, HARRY, HELP ME, I CAN'T FIND ENOUGH WORDS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Come down Ron" Harry said, trying to hold him down to his seat. "Maybe it won't be that bad."  
  
"NOT THAT BAD, HARRY HAVE YOU GONE MAD, IT'S MALEFOY WE'RE TANKING ABOUT HERE. YOU KNOW, THAT MASCULINE VERSION OF SNOW WHITE, I'M-A-PUREBLOOD-AND- I'VE-GOT-MORE-MONEY-THAN-I-CAN -SPEND-SO-YOU'RE-JUST-TRASH-ANYBODY-MAY-YOU- BE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OK RON, WE'VE GOT THE POINT!" Hermione shouted when stepping out of her trance. "It won't change the fact that I have to deal with him this year. I'll necessarily have to find a neutral field where we can both go without insulting each other."  
  
"If you're both against me, I think I'll just shut up." Ron said, pouting.  
  
"Oh Ron, we're not against you! It's just that I'd rather wanna wait a bit and make my own idea of how this year will be before I go down on him. I know he is our enemy more than anything else but I'd like to have a good, insult-free, start of year." Hermione said, in a motherly voice.  
  
As the travel was nearing its end, the three of them changed in their school uniforms before landing in hogsmeade. 


	2. just wow!

Chapter 2 : Just wow!  
  
As they arrived in the great hall, the three of them took seats at the Gryffindor table, saying hi to their other friends on their way.  
  
As McGonagall lead the 1st years to the front of the hall:  
  
"I'm starving" Cried Ron, as usual. "Bloody sorting ceremony. I can't wait for it to be finished and let the feast begin."  
  
"Ron this is an important step of their lives. This can determine how their years will be. For this one time of the year and last time of your scholarship, could you please shot your stomach up and pay attention?!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever." Ron mumbled before turning his head towards that old piece of cloth they called the sorting hat.  
  
*****  
  
"Here is where I leave you. Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger. I let you discover your living quarters on your own. The password for now is: Mystery.  
  
"Thank you, professor McGonagall." Hermione said calmly.  
  
They said the password and the old kid (yeah,yeah, the old kid: old in his body but young at heart) let them pass, welcoming them, almost mockingly.  
  
The first thing they saw was their common room, entirely made in cherry and oak wood. On the top of the fireplace was a great reproduction of the school's armories, representing the four houses, with touches of the colours proper to the houses. There were two high backed armchairs, covered in velvet. One green with a silver snake embroidered on the back and one, just the same, but red with a golden lion. Of course, these chairs might have been enchanted from year to year, according to the houses the headboy and headgirl were from. The place was really welcoming and Hermione went straight to the couch in front of which was a magnificent massive cherry wood low table. On the table lay a porcelain tea service, greeting them in their function and in their living quarters. The room had a cathedral ceiling with three crystal candelabras lighting the room. The windows, as high as the room (from floor to ceiling) were dressed with heavy velvet curtains.  
  
Hermione and Malfoy forwarded into the room, their eyes round as a galleon coin ant their jaws dropped as low as humanly possible. Taking a cup of tea, they entered their bedrooms, on each side of the common room. They were exactly the same except that one was silver and green and the other, golden and red. Each had a cherry wood double bed that felt as though you would be on a cloud. There was a working desk on the wall where there was a second door. Both of them also had huge walk-in closets that could fit the entire wardrobe for at least 10 boys (or about 5 girls, you know how it is, the shoes and purses fitting each set of clothes and the "in case" clothes that you hardly ever wear once a year!). The ceilings were a normal 8 feet high, making them cozier, the windows also being dressed in heavy velvet.  
  
Both at the same time reached for the door besides their desks to find the bathroom. Their feet resounded on the white marble floor as they hushed in the same voice: "wow.just wow!" In the middle of the room was an immense bath tub that resembled an Olympic pool more than anything. There was a shower in the back, big enough for 10 Crabbe or Goyle to fit in. Draco and Hermione both had their own wide silver sink and, as Hermione opened her pharmacy, she shouted a "AHHHH" of delight since her numerous beauty and make-up products could easily fit in. (Not to mention the silver toilet bowl, hidden in a special, noiseless and odorless room!) The mirror over her sink was incrusted with diamonds, emeralds, rubies and sapphires.  
  
Trying not to dance in happiness one in front of the other, they both returned to their room to unpack their luggage, quite exasperated of the day they'd just had, without a word or a single look to the other. 


	3. the 1st day

Chapter 3: The first day  
  
As usual, Hermione woke up early that morning. She wanted to make sure that she wouldn't meet Malfoy in the bathroom. She took a hot shower and tried to get prepared as quick as she could and went to her room to get dressed and take her bag. Stepping out of her room, she heard Malfoy opening his and she stormed out of the common room, just as he opened it. All he had seen was the back of her school robes, floating behind her before she closed the door.  
  
"Filthy mudblood!" was all he could say to himself while heading to the bathroom.  
  
"Merlin, it smells woman all over the place, I don't want to smell like that!" 'but I'd like to have in my arms a girl that smelled like that' he thought. Twisting his head in all ways, like there was a bug in his hair, he said: "No Way! That's the smell of that freakin' mudblood Granger!" and then, he headed to the shower, angry at himself for having had such thoughts.  
  
Entering the great hall, the first person he noticed was a beautiful girl he thought he had never seen before, seated at the Gryffindor table. He thought of going to talk to her until he realized who she was.  
  
"Bloody Granger" he mumbled, walking towards the slytherin table, "I don't know what I'd give to get her out of my way, forever!"  
  
The breakfast went, uneventful. Hermione, Ron and Harry finally got up to go to their first class, desperate. Again, they had double potions on Monday morning, and with the slytherins, for the 7th year in a row. So they headed to the dungeons, not quite in a hurry but not too slow either: you don't ever want to be late for Snape's class, never.  
  
As the day passed by, Hermione felt more and more uncomfortable. She felt just like somebody was staring at her, trying to play some sort of trick on her and she definitely didn't like that feeling. Still, she couldn't find who would want to play a trick on her, except maybe the slytherins and that Malfoy prat. But that was usual, they always had been acting like that with her, for as long as she could remember, and it had never let her feel this way.  
  
After their last course, they headed straight to the great hall for dinner. All that had happened was that professor McGonnagall had taken her and Malfoy to the room beside the staff table (the one Harry had gone to, that night, in 4th year when his name had jumped out of the goblet of fire). All that was said was that they had to patrol the corridors on Monday's and Friday's, together of one could do a part of the school, and the other, the rest, starting tonight. Going back to her seat, beside Ron and Harry, she thought that what she had felt was nothing else than the stress of the new year starting (which she had never had before) but she thought that it was due to the fact that it was her last year, she was head girl and had a lot to do. 


	4. the 1st night

Now, don't be mistaken, I do not hate Hermione. . of course, only the plot is mine, not the characters.  
  
Chapter 4: The 1st night  
  
"COME OFF MALFOY!"  
  
"NO I WON'T."  
  
"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK DRACO MALFOY, YOU'D LET A LADY WANDER OUTSIDE THE CASTLE, ALONE, AT NIGHT?!"  
  
"HAHA, WHO D'YOU CALL A LADY? YOURSELF?! I DON'T THINK SO, NOW BUG OFF! YOU PATROLL OUTSIDE AND THE DUNGEONS, I GET TO DO THE REST!"  
  
"GO TO HELL MALFOY!"  
  
"I WISH HOU DIE TONIGHT, GRANGER, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD!"  
  
Hermione ran off to the dungeons, her face red with anger. She ran down the stairs that led to the dungeons. If she saw any slytherins, she would make them pay for what Malfoy had done to her.  
  
She had been walking through the corridors for almost an hour when she found two 4th years from slytherin, kissing around a corner.  
  
"Well, well, what have we got here?" she said with a smirk. "I think I must take 10 points off from each of you for being out at night and five more for kissing in public. Now go back to your common room."  
  
"Go fuck yourself stupid Mudblood!" the boy answered.  
  
"Well, Mr I-don't-know-who, you've just lost your house 20 more points. Now, you better run to your dorms before I take any more points from your house!"  
  
They looked at her, shocked.  
  
"NOW!!!" Hermione shouted, to make them move.  
  
A few minutes later, Hermione was still mumbling to herself, proud of what she'd done. Heading to the corridor that led out of the dungeons, she felt that same brisk of cold air as she had in the train, and heard noises from someone walking, not far behind her. Turning around, she said:  
  
"I thought I had told you two." were her only words, cause a tall men had shut her up with one of his hands and captured her hands whth the other.  
  
With a voice that resembled that of a very angry snake, the man said:  
  
" Do you wish to die tonight, filthy mudblood?!"  
  
Hermione nodded no.  
  
"Then, you just shut your fuckin' mouth and you don't try to escape, ever, cause I'll kill you!"  
  
He took Hermione in a dark corner, where she knew no one would ever see or ear them anyway.  
  
Letting his hands go, he rapidly tied a piece of tissue around Hermione's mouth. He had knocked her face to the cold rough stone wall and tears escaped her eyes and rolled down her chin, in pain but also in the fear of what he would do.  
  
He magically tied a rope around her hands for her not to escape. He abruptly took her skirt up her back and pulled her blouse, breaking all the buttons. He unbuttoned his pants and took them down to his ankles and did the same with his boxers, giving to Hermione a plain view of his penis, big enough to scare the hell out of any girl, especially Hermione since she was still a virgin and had never seen a naked man before. More tears came down her cheeks as he pulled her panties off, breaking them in the way and pushed his manhood into her, knocking her whole body to the wall. She wanted to scream but no sound would have come out of her mouth anyway.  
  
Hermione was crying more and more as the monster dick continued its back and forth movement, burning her insides and knocking more profound in her than she could think was humanly possible. She thought with horror that, if he continued like that, he could pierce through her whole body, her uterus, her stomach, her heart and so on. She felt just like the witches of medieval years, their bodies torn apart by the torture the church made them go through. She knew she was bleeding since he had forced himself through and broke her hymen, she could feel his sperm along with her blood, running down her legs but he wouldn't let go.  
  
He had also broken her bra and had grabbed her breasts, unpleasantly. He was playing with her nipples like they were Nintendo buttons or some such things and was pressing them way too hard one against the other, Hermione thought they'd disappear.  
  
He was now pulling her hair very hard towards him while she felt his testicules bouncing on her butt again and again, she thought it might be flaming red by now because he was so hard with her.  
  
When he finally ejaculated for the third time in a row, he let go her hair and she fainted because of the pain.  
  
When she finally woke up, about an hour later, she was still there, in the corridors of the dungeons, half naked with crusts of dried sperm and blood inside her bruised legs. It was almost 1 am so she tried to hide her body with what was left of her clothes and got back to her common room, as fast as she could, tripping on one step out of two. Luckily for her, she was the only one still up by now and she didn't meet anyone. Draco was asleep so she went towards the bathroom, dropped all her clothes to trash and entered the shower, scrubbing herself to take all the "dirt" she felt was on her, exposing her skin even more than it already was. She was crying and crying. Rivers of tears were mixing to the hot water as she discovered bruises and nail prints everywhere on her frail body. To tired to move, her legs let go below her and she was now seated on the shower floor, her back resting on one of the sides, still crying as she noticed a trickle of blood going from her to the sewer hole in the middle. Crying again and again, she fell asleep under the water that had now turned cold. 


	5. Get rid of her

Hi everyone, wish you liked the previous chapters. As always, only the plot is mine, you all know to whom the rest belongs. Please review!  
  
Chapter 5: Get rid of her  
  
"Shit!" Draco yelled. He had woken up late and had no time to do anything. "Fuck the shower, I'll be late for McGonnagall's class if I don't hurry!" He dressed up at top speed, grabbed his books and ran down to transfiguration with ravenclaw.  
  
After transfiguration, the slytherins and gryffindors headed to Hagrid's cabin for their Care of magical creatures class.  
  
"Look Draco, the mudblood didn't show!" that was Pansy, smiling at the fact.  
  
Harry and Ron had already reached the cabin and were talking to Hagrid when they heard:  
  
"Hey, Potty, Weasel, got rid of know-it-all mudblood! Were you tired of her talking all the time or couldn't you just stand her sight anymore?!"  
  
"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron said, through gritted teeth, taking one step forward him, his face redder than his hair.  
  
"Come down Ron" Harry said, soothingly, "he's not worth it. Still, he's got a point, we haven't seen Hermione at all this morning!"  
  
"Maybe we should go watch for her at lunch time, Harry, what'd'you think?!"  
  
"Yeah! Go watch for her, and if she ain't already dead, do the world a favor: kill her on the spot!"  
  
"That'll be 5 points form Slytherin!" Hagrid said, before starting his lesson, staring at everyone (especially Malfoy and the other slytherins) with a look that said "Shut the fuck up or you'll regret having a mouth to talk!"  
  
******  
  
In the mean time, Hermione had woken up, all her body aching like hell. She could still feel her insides torn apart, her muscles not yet having recovered from the presence of that monster masculine engine within her. Her eyes were red and puffy from too much crying, her lips, blue because of the cold and the bruises that covered her body had turned black. She tried to get up but could barely walk because the bruises inside her legs were too big. She just walked on her knees to close the water and got out the shower.  
  
Grabbing a towel, she quickly dried herself and walked on her knees towards her room, naked, her hair still dripping water. She climbed in her bed, hid under the covers that she pulled tightly to her chin and, within seconds, drifted off to sleep.  
  
******  
  
"What was that bloody password again?!"  
  
" ehm. Flowers!, no. Lame!, no.. Gosh, I remember Hermione said it and there was a "L" somewhere. Lovers!, no."  
  
"Love!"  
  
"You got it Ron!" Harry granted him. The old kid, his white hair falling on his wrinkled face, was playing with his toys, seated, disappointed that they had found the password; he was having so much fun watching them try hard.  
  
"Wow!" They said in the same voice as they had never been in there yet. Turning their head to the right, they saw a door with "Headgirl" engraved in golden letters in the wood.  
  
"That's her room!" Ron said, knocking softly on the door. " 'Mione. R ya there?!" he whispered, before slowly opening the door.  
  
"She's still asleep Ron, let's let her like that, she looks like an angel, let's not wake her up!" Harry whispered.  
  
"Yeah! Guess she had a hard night patrolling the corridors last night, she'll get used to it with the time."  
  
On that, they closed the door and headed out for lunch in the great hall before going to their afternoon classes.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning, earlier than everybody. She took a quick shower and dressed up with much more clothes than needed. She put a bra and a long-sleeved turtle-neck under her blouse and dark leggings under her uniform skirt, and a cloak. She had to put inches of make-up in her face to cover the bruises and scratches there was on her face and she let her hair fall down on her face to cover it, for no one to notice the obviously ashamed expression she wore.  
  
Carefully taking her books, not to aggravate the pain in her aching body, she slowly walked down to the great hall to have breakfast.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!"  
  
Hermione jumped from her seat and turned around to see her friends, Harry and Ron approaching her.  
  
"Gees Hermione! Seen a Ghost! You're paler than nearly-headless Nick!" Ron said, cheerfully.  
  
Both guys sat in front of her, staring at her to find out what was wrong.  
  
"Hermione." Harry started, "are you ok?! You know, it's not winter yet (looking down her turtle-neck) and. you should eat something, you're white."  
  
"I'm alright Harry, I think I just caught a cold in my patrol last night" she said to him with a weak smile, all the light and joy having faded away from her sweet face.  
  
"Last night?! Hermione, it's Wednesday, you slept all the day yesterday, you looked tired so we didn't want to wake you up when we came to see you at lunch!" Ron said, concerned.  
  
"WHAT, I MISSED A FULL DAY OF CLASSES! BLOODY HELL, I'M GONNA FAIL MY NEWT'S!" she stormed away, back to her dorm to take the right books for the day, all the hall staring at her as she passed by Malfoy, not noticing him.  
  
"You didn't get rid of her yet Potter? I told you, for humanity's sake that you'd better kill her. How do you think you can kill the dark lord if you can't even get rid of that mudblood nuisance?!" Malwoy said, showing a satisfied smirk, all the great hall having heard him.  
  
Both Harry and Ron tried to calm down, for Hermione's sake, turning down to her untouched breakfast, concerned. 


	6. Tomorrow

Hey everyone, sorry it's been long, school has started again and I had a sort of blank on how to follow on. Anyway, here's the new chapter, the other one should be up soon too and I started translating the fist chapters to French, if anyone is interested. Have fun and don't forget to review. Oh and, to my previous and future reviewers, I appreciate your comments a lot and if ever you find out who the rapist is, which I already set but won't tell about, please, keep it for yourself, not to spoil the fun for future readers, since the whole point of the story is to find out who the rapist is. thank you ;)  
  
One last thing, as ever, I only own the plot, you whom the rest belongs.  
  
Chapter 6: Tomorrow.  
  
Through the whole rest of the week, Hermione had been acting weird, barely eating once a day, too absorbed in her work. Harry and Ron, being boys, did wonder what was wrong with her but not too much either.  
  
When Friday came, Hermione was more and more worried. She hadn't slept at all, not even half an hour since Wednesday morning, she was too frightened. As I said, Friday morning, Hermione skipped breakfast, again. Harry and Ron would only see her at lunch since she had arithmancy and them, divination.  
  
Walking fast, 'fascinated by the floor' Hermione headed to her class.  
  
"THACK"  
  
"Sorry" she muttered, going back to her feet and grabbing her books from the floor. 'Great, like I wasn't hurt enough, now I'll have more bruises on my butt' she thought.  
  
"Look what you've done, now I'll have to take a shower and put my clothes to be washed again to get rid of all your filth, mudblood. It's a pity you ran into me, it proves you're still alive although you don't look like it. You almost look like that wannabe headless pathetic excuse of a ghost of your house. Seeing you, I'd have thought Pottyhead and Weasel had rid the world of your presence, killing you would be one good thing they'd done in their lives, for once."  
  
Hermione rushed past Malfoy, avoiding the looks of other students, being affected enough by their whispers since Wednesday. She was just so afraid someone might discover she had been raped; she was even more afraid to look up and see her rapist and he would recognize her but she wouldn't for him.  
  
"What is it Granger, lost your tongue? I know everyone likes it when you shut up but have you become too dumb to understand what I tell you?"  
  
"Sorry, you were talking to me or were you just talking for the simple pleasure you have of hearing yourself?"  
  
"Shut up mudblood, don't talk to me like that!"  
  
"I don't know why I should give you the honor of an answer anyway Malfoy. I've got too much good manors to respond to that dirty language you dare to use. Ten points from slytherins for that." She told him, perfectly calm, her back facing him.  
  
Walking away, she heard: "You watch your back mudblood, you're too arrogant for your own good!" he said, through gritted teeth, his eyes having turned to a pale stone grey, from anger.  
  
Hermione had actually felt lucky not to have met him since the Monday, at the exception of that little encounter with him in the corridors. She was glad not to have to face him, she knew he was always talking about killing her since the first day.  
  
*****  
  
When Hermione entered the great hall for lunch, she saw that almost everyone was already there, including Harry and Ron. Everyone stared at her, not even wanting to look up to see the death glares from the slytherin table. She knew the news of her encounter with Malfoy had already spread around the school.  
  
" 'Mione" Harry started, "are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah" she said softly, not leaving 'eye contact' with her mashed potatoes and roasted chicken.  
  
"Well, you don't look like it."  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione, Harry's right. We heard about this whole thing with Malfoy. You should really watch your back. You know, the little prat's been telling us to get rid of you for quite some time now, you know."  
  
"Yeah, 'Mione, Ron's right. And actually, as much as I hate to admit it, that thing Malfoy said, he was right. You actually do almost look like a ghost."  
  
"TOLD you I'm fine." She said, finally daring to look at them with a fake smile, her face showing nothing but pure fear under the mask. They both looked really concerned.  
  
"Come on, Hermione! You know I love you. I mean.we love you. that's why we're so concerned about you." Ron continued, blushing hard.  
  
" 'Mione, you've been avoiding us since Wednesday. It's been three days you haven't talked to us, three days you haven't eaten and, seeing your puffy eyes that you try to hide under all the make-up, I'd say it's also been three days you haven't slept.  
  
"I'm a big girl, HARRY, I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!" she shouted while running out the great hall and heading to her dorm, her meal untouched, again.  
  
"Fuck this afternoon's courses, I've had enough." She muttered to herself, running while she wiped the tears from her cheeks.  
  
Men, is this truly Hermione Granger? Crying because of what others say? Intentionally missing courses? Something must be wrong with her.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione didn't want the night to come. All afternoon, she had been lying in her four post bed, crying while thinking about how bad this year had started. She didn't go down to eat that night, she couldn't stand those looks and those whispers from other students, like they knew she had been raped.  
  
When 10pm came, she sneaked out of the room and headed to the dungeons, her hand firmly gripping her wand. In the dungeons, she didn't see anybody. She was completely alone that night except for Filch and Malfoy, patrolling other parts of the castle.  
  
When she reached the corner where she had been caught the first time, she felt that unpleasant draft of cold air that sent shivers down her spine. As if the air was taking form, she felt a hand over her mouth and an arm gragging her by her waist, from behind. That was it, she was taken again to the place where she had been raped the first time and the scene was about to take place again. She hated herself for not having been able to react faster. She hated herself for not being able to react at all. She hated herself for feeling so weak.  
  
Again, the men grabbed her wrist and kept them stuck to the wall with one of her hands while he silences her with a spell. He pulled her robes over her head and took the monster cock out. Tears fell down her cheeks as she felt the engine of his masculinity pierce through her underwear and deep into her. He hadn't even bothered of her underwear! His cock was so hard it had pierced through the cotton of her panties for Christ's sake!!!!  
  
Her insides were torn apart again as he pushed deeper and deeper in her with his steady hard rhythm. He was rocking so hard her face meet the wall every time he came back, his lower abdomen hitting her bruised butt. Again, she could feel blood running down her legs, her body not able to adapt to the bastard's size.  
  
Within minutes, she felt the grip loosen on her wrists while he arched his back, tackling her to the wall, her breasts hurting to be so squeezed.  
  
Taking advantage of his weakness in this instant as he spread his sperm into her, in a silent but strong orgasm, she pushed him away with a quick movement of her hips and butt on his abdomen, turned around, lacerated his left cheek with her nails, freed herself of his grip and  
  
"STUPEFIX" she shouted in contentment, the rapist falling on the floor, his penis absurdly raised in the air like the Eiffel tower. Looking at her hand she saw blood under her nails.  
  
"Stacio Scaro" she said, pointing her want to where the scar should be. With that spell, the scar couldn't disappear, be healed or hidden in any way possible for a week. Tomorrow, she would see. Tomorrow, she would know, that the men with a scar on his left cheek was her rapist. Tomorrow, she'd be able to avenge herself.  
  
Hearing footsteps come her way, she pocketed her wand and ran to her dorm to take a shower, whispering  
  
"Tomorrow." 


	7. fainting

An other chapter, yet again. I can't promise i'll always be updating so often all the time though.  
  
. you fairly know to whom everything belongs so.  
  
Chapter 7: fainting  
  
Waking up on Saturday morning, Hermione felt somewhat confused. She felt even more ashamed of having been raped. again. but at the same time, relieved that she would finally know about her rapist, then go to Dumbledore and get him expelled.  
  
She dressed in fluffy clothing, a pair of comfortable jeans and a pale blue knitted turtle neck that Mrs Weasley gad offered her last Christmas, sneakers and she pulled her hair into a high but messy bun.  
  
Today, everyone would stay at Hogwarts since Hogsmeade trips had been cancelled for the whole year. Today, she would have the chance to see everybody because no one was aloud outside either, due to the storm that was raging outside since the morning. No one would escape her view. Raging down the stairs, she ran into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry Harry!" she said, recognizing her friend, even with his back facing her.  
  
"Oh, Hi Hermione, feeling better today?" he said, cheerfully, turning around to face her.  
  
"THUMP"  
  
Hermione fell on her knees in front of Harry who was incredulously staring at her.  
  
Her eyes widened to an abnormal state and she grew whiter than she already was, if that was humanly possible.  
  
"What's wrong?!" he said, agitated and concerned while searching around him for what had caused her to crumble like that on the floor.  
  
She fearfully pointed his left cheek and he calmed down.  
  
"Oh, that scar! It's awful, isn't it. I woke up with it this morning and I haven't got a clue as to how I got it." He said, sounding perfectly innocent. He pulled her to her feet, grabbed her hand and pulled her all the way to the great hall.  
  
Too weak and too much under the shock to protest to anything, she followed him to the great hall. She didn't talk for the remaining distance that separated them from the great hall.  
  
Harry opened the doors and everybody turned to face the new arrivals as none else was missing for breakfast.  
  
Hermione's eyes rolled back as she fainted and crumbled into Harry's strong arms.  
  
*****  
  
He heard her running away. He knew something was wrong as he approached the site where he had heard the sound.  
  
"SHIT" he said as he found his "tool" student, stupefixed on the dungeon floor. He levitated him to a room, trying to rip off the strides of his own long black hair from his face.  
  
"Malfoy Manor" the men said, sticking his face into the fire place with the use of floo powder.  
  
"What is it again" Lucius Malfoy's cold voice shouted to the face in his office's fire place  
  
"She stupefixed him Lucius. That bloody Granger stupefixed him and ran away! It's a chance she didn't think of looking at his face but I heard her use the stacio spell. He's got a FUCKIN scar on his face. We can't possibly hide him for a full week, it'll be too suspicious!"  
  
"Calm down. He's got a scar on the face you say?!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"What's it like."  
  
"Like three long nail traces on his left cheek."  
  
"The stacio spell you say. That mudblood is for sure full of surprises."  
  
"********* (mumbles)"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing Lucius. But what do I do now?!"  
  
"Wait here and I'll ask our lord about it."  
  
Minutes past before Lucius came back.  
  
"How's he now." Lucuis asked, not really giving a damn about the boy, except for the well being of the dark lord's plan.  
  
"Still under the imperiatus curse but I reckon he's gonna try and fight it sooner or later."  
  
"Well, make him move and go around the castle. If he's gonna have that scar for a week, then so will everyone else in school." Lucius said, dismissing him.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione woke up in the middle of the afternoon, sweaty, on a bed in the hospital wing, a lot of faces staring down at her.  
  
Looking green like she was gonna throw up, if she had anything to throw up that is, they all backed up.  
  
"Everyone of you go away, the poor girl needs to rest. Yes, even you, Dumbledore. If there's anything, I'll call you." Mme Pomfrey's voice resounded, full of authority.  
  
"You go back to sleep my dear. When you wake up, we'll talk about your eating habits which, I suppose are partly responsible for that white face of yours, just as much as your fainting."  
  
Not wanting to say anything, Hermione lay back down and drifted off to sleep as soon as her eyes wee closed.  
  
*****  
  
flashback  
  
She had been so shocked to find out Harry had that scar. She just couldn't believe it. Harry couldn't be her rapist, he had always protected her. It just couldn't be him. Yet, he had the scar she had made him the night before.  
  
Staring blankly in front of her, she felt someone grabbing her under her arms and pulling her somewhere. It took her moments before she realized that Harry was actually taking her to the great hall.  
  
There was no way she'd escape this one, no way she could get help. What would she say, going to Dumbledore: "Hey, professor, my best friend here has raped me twice this week, and physically injured me though we've been friends ever since we got here?!" No, certainly not. There was nothing she could do and she hated that, not being in control of the situation.  
  
She was fighting with herself within her brain and within her heart as to what she should be doing when Harry opened the door to the dinning hall. Thousands of eyes were staring at her as she noticed that every living male, from the most insignificant student to all the professors, that including pr. Snape, pr. Mallow, the new DADA teacher, pr. Flitwick, even Dumbledore, Filch and Hagrid for goodness' sake. They all had that exact scar. Three nail tracks, about two inches long in the middle of the left cheek. No, it's not today she would know who her rapist was. Then, she just fainted.  
  
End flashback  
  
*********  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE FROM ME: The rapist, under the imperiatus curse, used a spell on every male in the castle to copy his own scar on their left cheek. Doing that, all their scars couldn't fade away, be healed of hidden until his own would. 


	8. Blood, more blood

Hey, it's been what, 3 weeks since I haven't updated. I'm sorry, just had no imagination. Still, I wrote three chapters today so Here we go.  
  
Chapter 8: Blood, more blood.  
  
"'Mione, 'Mione, come up, you're aloud out" Harry and Ron shouted in excitement, storming in the hospital wing.  
  
"Indeed you are, darling" said the calm Mrs Pomfrey, ignoring the two boys that disturbed the peace of the room.  
  
"You're sure?" Mrs Pomfrey nooded to Hermione.  
  
"I just want you to be very careful though, don't overstress yourself and come to see me if anything goes wrong."  
  
"Sure"Hermione nooded to Pomfrey, dressing at top speed only not thinking she'd want to come back here on purpose.  
  
"Come on guys" she said, taking their arms in hers, Harry to her right, Ron to her left and she lead them out of the room.  
  
"So, how'd'you feel 'Mione"Ron asked.  
  
"Well, besides the fact that I stayed in the hospital wing for more than a week for no apparent reason and that I can't feel my butt anymore because of it, I think I'm not feeling too bad." She said with mock frustration in her voice.  
  
"You know, 'Mione, you're lucky enough that you haven't missed any of today's courses. Isn't that just great!" Harry said, sarcasm evident in his voice.  
  
"Well, Harry, mind you, but I think that's a good thing since I've missed a whole week of school."  
  
"At least that fainting didn't affect your "studious" personality now, did it?!" He said, teasing her.  
  
"Shut up Harry!" she said, grinning widely.  
  
"We've got DADA first 'Mione." Ron said, matter-of-factly.  
  
"Men, I don't like it. That professor Mallow pisses me off. There's something too weird in him. If he were a girl, I swear he'd be somewhat like that Umbrige woman. I don't have a clue why Dumbledore hired him, really."  
  
"Dumbledore's always had his reasons for everything 'Mione, besides, we get to learn useful stuff and use our wands, better than just reading about it off a book if you ask me!"  
  
"You're probably right Harry. Now let's just Hurry up we're gonna be late."  
  
The three of them entered the classroom about a second before the bell rang and ran to their seats in front of the class, excusing themselves to Professor Mallow. From his desk, he looked at them over his huge glasses that covered half his face (the disco years are over men!), standing on his nose, just as big. Prof. Mallow, Marsh of his first name was a short and chubby guy if not to say, totally overweight. His face was covered with scars that said he had a lot of acne when he was younger, although he didn't look too old, somewhere between 35 and 40 years old. His mid-length dirty blond hair were falling on his face, over his glasses, almost hiding his eyes. They were of a brown color that were insignificant but made you freak out when you could notice that sparkle in them that made him look like he were on the edge of insanity. Just like prof. Snape, he was wearing black robes that were grey with the time, with so much dandruff on his shoulders, you could see it from a mile away.  
  
"Well, thanks to the golden trio to honor us of their mighty presence this morning" prof. Mallow said, sarcasm dripping from his high-pitched voice. "Because of that interruption, Miss Granger, you'll come up here for the demonstration of today's class on the power of blood."  
  
"But."  
  
"Five points from Griffindor, now come up here."  
  
"What powers can there be in that mudblood's dirty veins?" Malfoy's voice echoed, although all the answers he got were some giggles from the slytherins and death glares from the gryffindors.  
  
"Miss Granger, I'll retrieve a complete vial of your blood for the demonstration."  
  
Hermione turned white but somehow, she couldn't object, memories racing through her mind as she remembered all the blood she had already lost since she started the year.  
  
When the professor finished, she returned to her seat before she would faint, again. The class went through the use of blood in different potions to find out things about your enemies and Hermione took notes feverishly just to avoid looking at the professor who wore that look of insanity every time he turned to her.  
  
*****  
  
The rest of the day was easily gone through. Hermione had regained colors at lunch time although she had had to bleed in every course. In transfiguration, someone accidentally transformed his pen in a sharp knife ad god knows how, it touched her finger, some blood falling on the floor. In Care of magical creatures, their animal, some sort of weird water snake had bit her hand, retrieving some drops of blood, again. In charms, someone sent a book flying across the room and it hit Hermione, straight in the face knocking her out, some blood dripping from her now wounded eyebrow. After about a minute, she woke up and her eyebrow stopped bleeding so she considered herself healthy enough to attend the last class of the day: Potions.  
  
*****  
  
When the trio entered the dark dungeons, Hermione was surrounded by a draught of cold air but she ignored it, walking to take her seat with Harry and Ron by her sides.  
  
On the blackboard were written the ingredients and instructions of a potion to help you regain your strength if ever you happened to be badly hurt. Prof. Snape was at his desk watching his students getting to work. Each student had to do his own potion because of its healing purpose. So they all gathered their ingredients and started working, adding a strange mix of ginger root, rose petals, black pine essence and a lot of other things, in order and let it boil for 15 minutes. Snape was walking between the rows, watching his students struggling with that potion. When he arrived at Hermione's desk, her potion had just reached the 15 minutes of boiling time and Snape looked at the girl while she added the final ingredient to her personal healing potion: 3 drops of blood. Snape watched Hermione, amazed at what he saw; the potion flashed of a bright green before turning to its appropriate blood red color and Hermione bottled it before bringing it in front of the class. Being the first one to be finished, Snape dismissed her so she wouldn't help Potter and Weasley to do theirs. He looked at her suspiciously and she stared back for a second before leaving the classroom in a swish of her robes.  
  
*****  
  
That night, at the Malfoy Manor, people seemed calm, as usual, until a face appeared in the chimney.  
  
"Lucius, Lucius, Y'a there?!"  
  
"Yes, what's the matter?"  
  
"I have been able to collect some of that whore's blood through the day!"  
  
"Come down, that's the matter?"  
  
"Lucius, we're doomed, the mudblood bitch, she's." 


	9. Under the tree, beside the lake

Attn : VERY, VERY, VERY EXPLICIT RAPING/BEATING SCENE, NOT STRONG, HEARTED, PLEASE, PASS TO NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
Chapter 9: Under the tree, by the lake  
  
Hermione had been dismissed from her partoll duties until the Saturday where she'd have to wander around the school. All her bruises were way less appearent now, they had turned yellow with the time but they were still present. Walking through the crooked and chilly corridors of the dungeons, she felt that cold draught of air around her all the time, although she had almost forgotten what had happened there twice before, almost. Passing in front of THE spot, she held her wand tight, fearing the worst. Nothing happened, not a sound, not a shadow, nothing. She relaxed a little, letting her breath out of her tensed body.  
  
Stepping out of the dungeons, a bit relieved that nothing had happened, she felt a hand cover her mouth and another one grabbing her wrists so hard she let go of her wand and it hit the floor, almost noiselessly. Hermione was doomed, she recognized the smell of the man standing behind her, his muscled body and his monster cock pressed against her back. She felt tears running down her cheeks as she remembered every single minute with him and cried harder when he lifted her from the ground and brought her outside on the Hogwarts ground. She felt panic take control of her body, the cold rain of the end of September soaking her to the bone. The man held her tight in his arms, walking on the wet grass up to a tree beside the lake.  
  
Putting her down under the tree, he shouted two spells, one, silencing her, the other, tying her to the ground, legs and arms apart, giving him enough space to do whatever he wanted to do.  
  
He fairly knew he had the power over her, she didn't even seem to want to fight, her tears mixing with the rain and the mud that was splashing all over. Doing his business as he was told by the one controlling him, he rapidly tore all her clothes from her, leaving her stark naked to the constant torture of his looks and of the cold rain, hitting her hare, leaving her the impression to be cut by sharp razor blades. He let his pants down, going straight to his business, breaking through her again and again (physically and mentally that is). Going deeper and deeper inside her with every thrust of his hips, laughing at her when she arched her back, feeling the unpleasant warmth of his seed spreading wide in the depths of her abdomen. She could almost feel every drops of his sperm tickling her insides, mixing with the blood she was loosing again, her vagina still not adapted to his size, and the mud he had carried in her.  
  
"You like it don't you Mudblood!" he said, laughing hard again at her. "You'll be served." He grabbed a handful of mud, spreading it generously on his cock before to begin his little game again, going even deeper inside of her if it were possible and grabbing more and more mud and throwing it at her in the process. He squeezed her breasts together, erected under the cold touch of the mud, of which they were fully covered. He played with them roughly, planting his nails in them, little payback for the scar she had given him 2 weeks before; scar that had now disappeared from everyone's face in the school.  
  
He was definitely proud at himself when he changed hole. He grabbed her butt carelessly and lifted it, pulling her painfully from the ropes still tightly holding her wrists and ankles. He slipped his cock in her ass and saw her arch her back and opening her mouth wide in what would have been a death-awakening scream that made her struggle to get out of his grip, her tight ass pressing even tighter and twisting around his cock and arousing him even more as he gave one final thrust and spread in her again.  
  
Coming out of her, still strongly aroused, he vent up to her face and offered her his cock to eat for dessert. When she refused, he slapped her hard in the face, moving back down he strongly pushed his fist inside of her, making her bleed and she know that, just as strange as it might look, she'd have bruises in her intimate parts. Pushing inside her up to the middle of his forearm, he started tickling her insides until she would cry for mercy (remember, there's a silencing charm on her.) She knew this wasn't good, she hated him but somehow, that tickling lead her to a very strong orgasm, her body tensed up so much he could hardly take his arm away. Still, it hurt her so much, it didn't feel good. She didn't know how long she could still fight it within her heart; he was on the edge of totally breaking her psychological defenses.  
  
Going back to charge, he offered her his cock. When she refused again, he went back down.  
  
"You'll pay for this mudblood, you'll do as I say soon enough."  
  
He pulled his head back down and started licking her clit and sucking it hard until her body tensed up again and her clit engorged with blood from the orgasm he had given her. He chose that very moment to bit it hard until it bleed and she "cried" harder when he came back offering her his cock and pulling her hair so she wouldn't refuse a third time and she didn't. He plunged his cock in her mouth. She could taste her own body fluids, his sperm, the mud, everything and it disgusted her to death but he was already thrusting it deep down her throat, playing even more roughly with her breasts while he sighed in awe from the pleasure she was obviously giving him, without consent. She felt him tense up, his balls banging on her cheek and he got out just in time to spread his sperm on her face as he slapped her hard again, with delight.  
  
"So, liked it mudblood, didn't you?!" she turned her head to her side and vomited all she had in her own hair that formed a crown around her aching head. She fainted.  
  
No sooner had she closed her eyes, she felt a sharp knife piercing her right hand from side to side.  
  
"Awake, are we now, whore! Seems you've been a bad girl and I must punish you" He said, leaving the knife just between her heavy breasts "Just in case" He said and she could feel him smirking behind his masked face. He had kept his pants down, his now flat cock staring down at her, accusingly as he peed on her, sort of marking his territory.  
  
When he finished, he sat on her abdomen, his cock, balls and butt feeling quite heavy on her as he made fun of looking at her frail body, her ribs and hipbones crushing beneath his weight. He was aroused again.  
  
He got off of her and started beating the hell out of her, definitely breaking her two lower ribs with one kick and crushing all her intern organs, choking the breath out of her. Her broken ribs had pushed out of her and were shining from her now opened thorax by the strongly bleeding wounds they had created. The knife was bouncing and pressing hard between her breasts, the tip pricking her skin when he putted his feet on it and pressed hard. He was very intense on her lower abdomen as if wanting to kill any chances she'd ever have of being pregnant.  
  
When he thought she had had enough, he quickly raped her, one last time before storming away (wearing his pants) to the castle, wishing to stay unnoticed.  
  
Hermione lay down, forgotten under the tree, beside the lake, her wrists and ankles tied to the ground, stark naked, bleeding to death, covered in mud, blood, water, urine, sperm and vomit, fighting hypothermia under the icy rain of the end of September. 


	10. Chattering and concern

Chapter 10 : Chattering and concern  
  
" PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE, M'ME PROMFREY, PROFESSORS, HELP ME!" shouted a very shocked and confused Hagrid when he stormed in the great hall at breakfast time that morning, holding something in his arms, carefully like it was going to shatter in a million pieces.  
  
The professors rushed to him bringing with them the lost wand a student had found near the exit of the dungeons that morning.  
  
The whole student body was shocked. Those that seated nearer of the door could very well see what Hagrid was holding and smell it too. They soon enough recognized their head girl, covered in mud, blood and some white crust, water still dripping from her body, mixed with all the dirt that covered her body. Still, some people, mostly boys saw her naked body, her heavy breasts falling to her sides, her head thrown back, her body that was so pale, her lips, fingers, toes and nipples blue from hypothermia, her ribs shining out of her abdomen, her wounded hand and the hole of her body seriously injured. They gasped but still spread the word of what they'd seen. Some people yelled or cried, some fainted but all were in shock. Even Pansy Parkinson sounded less confident through her harsh words:  
  
"So, didn't have enough mud in your blood, you had to have some all over your body didn't you Granger whore!" No one laughed or even acknowledged her bad play with the word. All she got was glances from everybody, even the slytherins had a look of "shut-the-fuck-up-don't-you-even-have-a- heart?!" in their eyes.  
  
The most shocked of them all was a blond and annoyingly handsome slytherin. He had come in a moment before Hagrid and was about two feet away from him and Hermione. He had first row seats to see his dream come true: know-it- all Granger had been beaten to death! But that's not what he had truly wanted! Seeing her frail broken body to the edge of a cruel death made him realize that he felt something for this girl, the only one he had never been able to seduce, the only one he could not have, the only one able to beat him in class, the only one to stand the plague of his insults and being able to answer him, the only one beautiful enough. Oh, he'd be dead before to admit it but he had something for her and so would she. Ironic though, she almost was, because of his own wish to see her dead so she wouldn't be there in his mind every time he went to bed, every time he dreamt, every time he woke up, every time he saw another girl, every time he saw another men approaching her, every time, all the time. He had wanted her away not to have to fight this feeling in the pit of his stomach anymore.  
  
Seeing her like that made him feel emotions he had never felt before. To one close enough, fear, anger, deep concern, pity and something more were evident on his otherwise so cold and neutral expression. As the teachers neared Hagrid, Draco met Dumbledore's gaze and locked with it. The old men was looking at him with a twinkle in the eye although his face showed deep concern. Draco could have sworn he saw the men winking at him and he regained his neutral composure and, in the blink of an eye, he turned away from him, stepping once again on these foolish sentiments that could only by one thing: a weakness.  
  
Most of the teachers had stormed away to the hospital wing, leaving the great hall chattering feverishly under the eyes of the remaining professors.  
  
*****  
  
Oh my goodness, my poor darling." Poppy said, moving at light speed in the infirmary to get everything she thought she'd need "It is as I feared. Oh I feel so bad with myself!" She said, tears rolling down her cheeks while she installed Hermione in the bed.  
  
"Why is that Poppy?!" Dumbledore asked, concerned.  
  
"It is as I feared Albus! This girl must have been raped twice before." Seeing the puzzeled look on their faces, she explained. "When Mr's Potter and Weasley brought her, last time, I saw bruises all over her body that were made on two different occasions, judging by their colors. I wasn,t sure of anything so I didn't look before she woke up. I figures if there was anything, she'd tell you Albus." Poppy said, sobbing as the other teachers' jaws dropped almost to the floor.  
  
With a wave of her wand, she cleaned Hermione from all the mud, sperm, blood and everything before replacing her broken ribs inside her body. She then disinfected all her wounds and closed them with another wave of her wand. She opened Hermione's mouth and dropped some bone-growth potion, followed by warming potion and dreamless sleep potion. Hermione didn't wake up through the whole process.  
  
Surprising everyone, Snape stepped closer of the still naked Hermione and with a wave of his wand, pronounces "pregnantia informa". A flash of light came out of his wand and pierced through Hermione's lower abdomen and disappeared. A couple of seconds after, the light came back out as a bright green color (the same as the potion she had done the previous day. ) turning to black, before dying away.  
  
Hermione had had a miscarriage.  
  
Hermione had been pregnant with her rapist's bastard.  
  
Hermione had been beaten because of the child.  
  
Hermione had been raped on three occasions.  
  
Somebody wanted something from Hermione.  
  
Somebody played with Hermione.  
  
Somebody needed Hermione dead. But who, why?! *****  
  
"Come down, what's the matter?!"  
  
"Lucius, we're doomed, the mudblood bitch, she's pregnant!"  
  
"WHAT!" Lucius said, anger rising in his voice. "How could you let that happen. Kill the bastard, let her be raped again, let her be beaten again but, by any means, don't let her get pregnant with the kid! We'd be discovered too easily. Remember, Draco must despise her and never get to her. Don't ever let him think about her in any ways possible but to kill her. BUT DON'T KILL HER, it's not time yet. Now go back, you know what you have to do."  
  
*****  
  
With a swish of his robes, a men silently left the hospital wing, unnoticed. He had seen what he wanted. She had had a miscarriage. Her rapist wouldn't be discovered; his boy toy wouldn't be discovered. Everything was going as planned, Draco would join the dark side safely and the dark lord would rise again. 


End file.
